


What your lips can't kiss, shall vanish

by Mack4290



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Chloé and Lila Salt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Strangers to Lovers, lukanette endgame, really depending on how you look it, take the word enemy with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack4290/pseuds/Mack4290
Summary: When mortal Marinette is declared the incarnation of beauty, the goddess of beauty herself it's livid and she would not tolerate that kind of disrespect. She will seek revenge and comeuppance in any means necessary with the aid of her son.Eros & Psyche AU in which Luka is the God of Love and Creativity and Marinette is the most beautiful being on earth
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	What your lips can't kiss, shall vanish

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on doing this for a while now, and I've been taking my sweet time with it, but I think the first chapter it's ready to finally see the light. It might not be the same idea, but I did get inspiration for doing this, from @volti's "Stumbling Through Heaven" Hades and Persephone's AU, definitely check that one out!

Lonely, who would’ve known that being beautiful was this  _ lonely.  _

It didn’t escape Marinette how pretentious that thought made her sound. But all her life she has been told how beautiful she was, how she was  _ so much more _ beautiful than the goddess of beauty herself, which she didn’t think was fair at all. Beauty couldn’t…. shouldn’t be measured or compared to the world outside the castle; was too big to be held by the same useless standards of the few. However, being called beautiful, pretty, or anything along with those like, could grow to be tiresome after the first thousand people. She could put a lot more in the world than just her looks. Marinette was sure of that; her parents, the king, and queen were loving and cultivated people who took very seriously their job as caregivers of the people and made sure their three daughters learned that as well, by all means necessary. Although Chloe and Lila weren’t that eager to learn the art of governing, they were more inclined in being served and cherished by expensive belongings. 

Every parent loves all his bearings and thinks they’re beautiful in their own unique way, and truth be told, the three daughters were really beautiful and delicate; but Marinette has something that made her beauty more impactful, more astonishing. Not only were her looks splendorous and inebriating, but her wits and her laughter could conjure a spell on every person that laid eyes on her. But that being said, being beautiful was lonely… despite the many, many people completely enamored of/by her, it was all platonic. No one deemed themselves worthy of marrying her, to take upon themselves the task of courting her. So however conceited she could sound when complaining, she was entitled to it. 

It was kinda ironic, she was a mere human and people make whole journeys just to give offerings to her -like she needed or deserved them-, but no one was brave enough to ask for her hand. The good side was that unbeknownst to the people, their offering didn’t go to waste, she always gave those gifts to people who needed it the most, or served as offers to the actual gods. That way, she could honor them, and in some way, mend the offense made by her subjects. But Anarka wasn’t that happy, nor satisfied. 

\---

“She's giving me the scraps, what little is left of the gifts that should’ve come to me in the first place!! I am the goddess of beauty, not her. I am responsible for the oceans, and the presence of love in this word, not her. Without me, the mortal realm wouldn't be. Without me… she wouldn't be.” 

Love is a complicated emotion, and ten times more chaotic was the godly incarnation of love, Anarka, who thrived in the frenzied existence, and the duality of her duties was a kid’s game for the goddess, she could command the very destruction of humankind with the gentlest of gestures, the most subtle actions could hold so much meaning and make the greatest differences. And she did it gladly, she didn’t ask for anything except for one thing:  _ Adoration.  _ Anarka considered herself a very pragmatic being; in her books, it was a very innocuous thing to ask for, in return for everything that she gave. So a simple little lass receiving all that attention, getting all the tributes meant for her, was beyond infuriating… it was maddening. There was only so much she could tolerate, and this brat had been getting away with it far too long. 

“Juleka, I need to talk to your brother. Bring him to me at the quickest possible”

\---

It was one of those days when her sisters behaved particularly unpleasant, where Marinette felt the need to take a walk; to resort to the serenity that only nature provides, the only one capable of appeasing such humor. She did not hate them, indeed, she loved them with all her heart, but she could not turn a blind eye to the truth; both Lila and Chloe lacked what was necessary or the willingness to care for someone other than themselves. So it was a great relief (plus a great joy for the family) when both got incredibly advantageous marriages. The ceremonies were only a few days away, implying that everyone in the royal household had nerves to the skin. 

The clearing near the young princess' home turned out to be idyllic, where ideas flowed more easily when surrounded by flowers. Marinette used to wonder why was that, every time she spent hours struggling with her mind in the library, but in true platonic form, she found many answers sitting on the grass by a stream. "Nature is the mother of creativity" was the teaching she learned from a young man that she often encountered. For some time they had been meeting, which brought to the young woman a great calm by being in the company of that beautiful stranger, and her virginal breast filled with a variety of emotions and sensations, from which freedom stood out. Freedom stemming from the fact that they were unknown so that she no longer had to keep appearances with him, she could speak openly. After so much time, it became an implicit rule between the two, not to ask for the specific identity of the other, but that did not prevent them from being attentive to the small details about their private lives that they allowed themselves to share; this in order to get a vague idea of who they were.

“What’s disturbing you?” asked two rosy smirking lips, accompanied by a pair of blue eyes, darker than hers. 

“My sisters” she answered with a sigh, her eyes reluctant to see him.

“Again?” A gentle chuckle, he grinned.

“The preparations for the wedding are starting to get the best of them, and sooner rather than later, they’re going to get the best of me.”

“It’s good that they have found love in their lives, romantic love I mean” He caught her grimace “What? You don´t think it’s love?”

“No, not really. At least not the romantic kind. It seems like they’re far more interested… more in love with the lifestyle they’re going to obtain from those marriages. But that’s not the worst part.” She groaned. “The worst part is that I want that life for them, a very small part inside me wants that empty life for them. most of the time, I bury it hoping that it dies, but the fact that I can’t help it, annoys me deeply. We were raised for a very different life, a life of devotion to our people…”

A long pause stretched between the two. He asked her without really saying anything, and she looked at him, with a desperate look in her eyes. “Is it selfish of me?”

“We all have selfish thoughts and impulses, but whether we act on them or just let them wilt in our mind, says more about our character. If we were to be judged solely for our thoughts, then there’s no hope for humanity” They shared a look, but his gaze was heavy with earnestness, so she broke contact distracting herself with the variety of flowers in the clearing. She was intrigued by what she believed were purple lilacs,  _ odd _ , cherry blossoms were her favorites

“Emilie did a truly beautiful work this year with spring” 

“Yeah, she did. We can make flower crowns if you feel like or got the time for” 

“You know what? I would enjoy that”

**Author's Note:**

> If you get this far, I'm really happy to see you here. If you wish, leave your thoughts on this or if you noticed any spelling or grammatical errors, please do let me know :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
